Focal arthritic defects are defined as areas of complete hyaline cartilage loss exposing the underlying bone ringed by areas of intact hyaline cartilage. Focal arthritic defects may occur as the result of trauma or other conditions, such as loss of the protective meniscus cartilage or osteoarthritis. Focal arthritic defects may occur in any joint, being especially problematic in the weight-bearing joints, i.e., in the hip, the knee, and the ankle. Focal arthritic defects in these joints lead to pain, swelling, and loss of motion. In the past, treatment of focal arthritic defects has included drilling, abrasion, periosteal covering and bone grafting.